


The Ghost Beneath My Bones

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry risks his aunt's wrath in order to get the answer to a hypothetical question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Beneath My Bones

~ The Ghost Beneath My Bones ~

"What if Dudley had magic?" Harry asked quietly.

"He  _doesn't_ ," Petunia snapped.

The young wizard felt as though he had been yelled at, although in actuality her voice was no louder than his had been.

"But what if he had?" Harry persisted.

His aunt sighed. She should have known something was amiss when her fourteen-year-old nephew volunteered to help with the dishes after dinner tonight.

"I don't think this conversation is entirely appropriate..." she hedged, either unable or unwilling to consider what the consequences of that hypothetical scenario would have been.

"But just... what if?"

She took a deep breath, but it did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Well," she said, glancing at Harry sidelong, "for one thing, Vernon would have thrown the three of us out on the street if Dudley had shown any signs of... " She hesitated to let that forbidden word cross her lips.

The young wizard, having no such compunction, put forth: "Magic."

Petunia cringed.

"Stop saying it."

"Why?" Harry demanded, whispering when he wanted to shout. "What have you got against  _magic_? What do you think is so great about  _being normal_?"

"Nothing," she hissed.

And with a single word, her nephew's anger deflated.

 _What's so great about being normal? Nothing, and therein lies the problem_.

~end~


End file.
